Rarity
Rarity is a measure of how common an item in the Disgaea universe is. Item rarity ranges from 0 to 255, and the rarity can be seen at the top of the item stats display. An Item of Rarity 0 through 7 is Legendary. Legendary items' names will blink gold. Rarity 0 items are significantly more difficult to steal than a rarity 1 - 7 item, due to a multiplier for item theft specifically for Rarity 0. An Item of Rarity 8 through 31 is Rare. Rare items' names will blink silver. Items of Rarity 32 through 255 are normal. Normal items' names will always be black. Rarity also affects various things pertaining to the item, most notably, how many Specialists can be on the item (the 'population' count) and the number of floors in the Item World. In Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, Normal items can hold, at most, 7 Specialists to start, though they will only start with 1 - 4 unsubdued specialists. If you go through the Item World and defeat an Item King, you will get one more additional space, making a total of, at most, 8 available spaces. From Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories onwards, Normal items begin with a population cap of 4. Normal items will only have 30 floors in the Item World. In Disgaea: HOD, Rare items can hold, at most, 10 specialists to start, though they will only start with 1 - 5 unsubdued specialists. If you go through the item world and defeat an Item King twice, you will get two more additional spaces, making a total of, at most, 12 available spaces on a rare item. From Disgaea 2 on, Rare items begin with a population cap of 5. Rare items will only have 60 floors in the Item World. In Disgaea: HOD, Legendary items can hold, at most, 13 specialists to start, though they will only start with 1 - 6 unsubdued specialists. If you go through the item world and defeat an Item King twice, and the Item God, you will get three more additional spaces, making a total of, at most, 16 available spaces on a Legendary item. From Disgaea 2 on, Legendary items begin with a population cap of 6. Legendary items have 100 floors in the Item World. Rarity also affects stats, both on your character, AND on the item itself. Disregarding specialists, Rare items have a 25% stat boost over a normal item of the same name, and Legendary items have a 50% stat boost over a normal item of the same name. If a character has two items equipped that have the same rarity number, they get an additional 10% boost to the stats being raised by those items. If they have three items equipped with the same rarity, they get an additional 20% boost. And if all four items the character has equipped have the same rarity, they receive a 30% boost to all stats being raised by the items. Differences Disgaea: Hour of Darkness *''Disgaea'' has three "Trophy" items that flash Blue-green instead of the usual gold, and their icons are unique and much larger than all the other Legendary items. They are: Yoshitsuna (Sword weapon), Super Robo Suit (Armor), and Hyperdrive (Armor). Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories *In Disgaea 2, when the player is going through the Item World, upon clearing the 10th floor, they may progress to an interim level called "Innocent Town". **On Normal items, the player is guaranteed an Innocent Town after finishing the 10th level. **On Rare and Legendary items, the chance of going into an Innocent Town is more randomized. may not end up in Innocent Town even once, or there may be several opportunities to go. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice * In ''Disgaea 3, Magichange weapons will have a Rarity of 0. When duplicating enemy Magichange weapons with the Puppy Paw Stick, the enemy Magichange Weapon will have the rarity of the monster weapon that the monster had before it Magichanges with an enemy. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness *In ''Disgaea D2, Rarity value is removed but Common, Rare and Legendary Items remain. The player will receive a matching rarity bonus if two items have the same grade(ex. 3 Legendarys will give a matching rarity bonus). The player can also upgrade the rarity value of item by going through all available floors(for example, going through all floors of a Common Item will change it into a Rare item and it can be upgraded further to Legendary grade). Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance *Rarity values returned in Disgaea 5, having values between 1 and 100. However, the rarities are inverted compared to earlier games; Legendary items have a value of 50-99, Rare items have a value of 25-49, and common items have a value of 0-24. Furthermore, Disgaea 5 introduces a fourth rarity, "Epic", with a value of 100. Similar to Disgaea D2, items can have their rarities upgraded. However, instead of clearing all available floors, the rarity value of an item is increased by defeating bosses, invaders, and bonus floors. Magichange Weapons have a rarity value of 50, and are considered Legendary. However, their names glow purple rather than gold. Category:Gameplay